Exclusion
by Plikt
Summary: Heero Yuy n'a pas de travail. Plus de famille et plus aucun contacts extérieurs. Il est ce qu'on appelle un exclus social. Alors comment doit-il réagir quand quelqu'un cherche à s'intégrer dans sa vie? Venez lire parce que le résumé est pas top...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Exclusion

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de GW n'est à moi…

Genre : Ah… Un peu sérieux, un peu fantastique sans doute sur la fin… Et puis allez savoir encore quoi…

Couples : SI je les dis maintenant… Mais bon vous aurez deviné !!

Note : Pardonnez pour la grossièreté dont je vais bientôt faire preuve tout au long du texte, mais c'est pas ma faute !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un nouveau jour se lève.

Encore un…

Tant qu'à faire, il aurait pu rester couché au lieu de faire chier le monde.

Mais non, Monsieur était bien trop motivé à faire baver ces pauvres êtres humains, condamnés à bosser pour gagner leur pain quotidien.

Eh bin le soleil, il pouvait carrément aller se faire foutre.

Et royalement en plus !

C'est ce que pensait Heero Yuy en se retournant pour échapper au rayon matinal qui avait vaillamment tenté de le faire sortir de son lit.

Il finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux.

11h30…

Il avait la vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important…

Il voulu refermer les yeux et se planquer sous les couvertures…

Mais c'était poussé par la faim qu'il finit par quitter ce lit trop grand et trop froid.

Lit qui s'était toujours retrouvé dans cet état depuis bientôt 4 ans.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa cuisine (sombre, et même sale) il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver un joli papier portant la romantique écriture de sa femme.

« Comme je le pensais, tu t'es même pas levé, crétin. J'ai récupéré Théo et je l'ai emmené à l'école (tu te souviens de Théo au fait ? Tu sais ton gamin de 8 ans… Et non ce n'est pas une marque de bière). Je te le ramène dans deux semaines, et t'en fais pas, je lui laisserais de quoi manger cette fois. »

Oui, enfin, l'écriture de son ex-femme.

Salope.

Et le joli papier était en fait un simple morceau de PQ trouvé par là…

Mais pour qui elle se prenait au juste pour le critiquer comme ça ?

Il avait pas fait assez attention au petit.

Qu'elle aille se faire voire, il gérait son temps comme il le voulait, et c'était pas cette grognasse avec son magasin « bon chic bon genre » qui allait le faire changer.

C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait quitté d'ailleurs…

Cette conne avait qu'à pas l'épouser si elle l'aimait pas comme il était !

Heero sortit de son placard une boîte de raviolis, de son frigo une canette de bière bien fraîche, et il s'affala devant sa télé, son repas devant lui.

Enfin, son repas, et celui d'avant, et celui d'avant, et encore d'avant…

Il s'était peut-être un peu laissé aller.

Il eut cette pensée un court instant.

Elle fut vite remplacée par les résultats d'un match de foot d'ont il se foutait, mais qui le fit quand même hurler, et par sa bière et ses raviolis aussi froids l'un que l'autre.

Heero Yuy n'avait pas toujours été cet individu peu fréquentable (et peu fréquenté d'ailleurs…).

Il fut même un temps ou il avait été considéré comme « quelqu'un de bien ».

Remontons dans le temps si vous voulez bien.

Nous allons déjà revenir environ 26 ans en arrière.

C'est la naissance d'un beau bébé qui s'avère être notre Heero !

Né dans une « bonne famille » plutôt fortunée, il avait tout pour que le bonheur puisse lui sourire.

Sauf le père…

Né d'un amour véritable, il n'était pas né de l'époux légitime de sa mère.

D'où le fait qu'il ait été toujours très proche de sa mère.

Et que le jour de ses 18 ans, enfin arrivés, il ait été un peu jeté dehors par son père adoptif.

Mais là encore il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter, sa mère lui avait promis de faire en sorte qu'il reçoive chaque mois une somme lui permettant de vivre confortablement et même de faire ses études.

A cette époque, Heero Yuy avait tout de même sa fierté.

Ne voulant rien devoir à personne, il avait opté pour des études courtes.

Peu diplômé, mais néanmoins cultivé, il avait réussi grâce à son talent à monter une jolie petite boîte d'informatique.

Il avait durant cette période rencontré sa femme, Réléna, une charmante jeune fille qui ne comprenait rien à l'informatique et qui passait à son magasin presque tous les jours (et qui ne tarderait pas à devenir la pire des chiennes).

Rapidement arrivèrent mariage et bébé…

A 20 ans, Heero Yuy avait tout pour être heureux.

Mais, si son bonheur était arrivé si brusquement, il lui fut tout aussi vite repris.

Sa boîte coula face à la grosse multinationale qui avait installé une de ses filiales tout près.

Oh, il avait maudit plus que tout ce Winner qui était à l'origine de tout (et il continuait fréquemment à le maudire bien qu'il soit mort et enterré depuis environ 3 ans…).

N'ayant plus guère de raisons de se lever, puisque plus de travail, il avait arrêté.

Sa pétasse de femme ne « pouvait plus supporter cette situation », aussi « c'était mieux pour eux de se séparer avant de se détester ».

Quand elle lui avait dit ça, il lui avait répliqué que c'était trop tard.

Après ça, tout était plus rapide.

Plus de contacts.

Plus d'envies.

Alcool.

Alcool.

Alcool…

Parfois il dormait aussi…

On appelle cet état l'exclusion sociale.

D'après un certain Robert Castel (qu'il emmerdait profondément), il se trouvait en zone de désaffiliation, pas de travail et isolement relationnel.

Il avait apprit ça à la télé et ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

Enfin, pour lui qu'on lui dise qu'il était « un peu en marge de la société » c'était comme dire à un aveugle qu'il y voyait « un peu rien » (ou à un sourd qu'il entendait pas grand chose, enfin, vous voyez la logique…).

Aussi, c'était parfaitement conscient de sa solitude et de sa non adaptation à la société de consommation qui l'entourait qu'Heero Yuy s'était une nouvelle fois endormit devant sa télé.

Un lundi après-midi.

Et étrangement, ce ne fut ni la faim, ni cette éternelle soif qui le sortirent de ce coma profond.

Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

Il regarda sa montre.

15 heures.

Trop tôt pour que ce soit Réléna qui vienne l'engueuler (en plus elle venait plus. Elle préférait le téléphone.).

Il ne faisait pas de bruits donc pas de raisons que les voisins débarquent, même si c'était pour un demander un service (il envoyait chier tout le monde donc… personne venait).

C'était donc très certainement sa mère, venu l'engueuler et lui dire que ce mois ci elle ne l'aiderait pas financièrement.

Oui, si à une période Heero avait pu refuser l'aide maternelle, depuis sa perte de revenu elle était devenue son unique moyen de subsistance…

Et elle venait tous les 30 du mois pousser une gueulante.

D'où le fait que le mois de février était de loin le mois préféré d'Heero…

Donc c'était pas vraiment pressé qu'Heero alla ouvrir.

En passant devant la glace de l'entrée, il se rendit compte des dégâts.

Pas rasé, même pas habillé, il se baladait juste avec son vieux bas de pyjama.

Les cheveux tellement pas coiffés qu'ils ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau (encore pire que son habituel aire ébouriffé).

Mais bon, sa mère en avait déjà vu d'autres…

Enfin, sauf que c'était pas sa mère à qui il ouvrit.

Sauf si elle était devenue un jeune homme aux longs cheveux et aux yeux violets…

Bah, la science faisait de sacrés progrès mais pourquoi diable sa mère aurait-elle voulu se transformer en ce genre de créature de rêve ?

Face à cet inconnu, Heero était surpris.

Et Heero n'aimait pas être surpris.

Donc il ne disait rien pour mettre l'autre tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Ce qui semblait fonctionner puisque l'autre regardait un dossier et demandait en hésitant.

-Heu… Heero Yuy ?

-Hn…

L'autre ne se laissa pas démonter et continua même.

-Je suis… Envoyé par votre mère pour m'occuper de vous.

Et en disant des mots aussi stupides, le plus naturellement du monde, il lui tendit une lettre.

Il reconnu bien le style de sa mère qui lui présentait effectivement ce garçon, Duo Maxwell, comme « aide à domicile ».

Sauf qu'il allait le lui squatter, son domicile.

-J'ai passé l'âge des baby-sitters.

-Je le sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est moi qui suis ici et pas une gamine de 16 ans.

Heero lui jeta un regard critique.

Habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un sweet déchiré, Duo faisait pas vraiment adulte…

En ajoutant à cela un visage encore marqué par l'enfance…

Traiter des filles de 16 ans de gamines, c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

Et sa nounou à lui, quel âge elle avait ?

Heero n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et Duo, récupérant son sac à dos, entra à sa suite.

Heero guetta les moindres réactions de ce gamin natté.

Le peu de gens qui étaient entrés chez lui ont eu différentes expressions.

Dégoût, pitié ou compassion principalement.

Connards, snobinards ou chieurs quoi…

Et Heero se demandait vraiment à quelle « race » Duo appartenait.

Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction.

Pas une expression.

Un visage parfaitement neutre.

Et même un sourire que beaucoup auraient qualifié de sympathique lorsqu'il demanda.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas si je dors dans le canapé ?

Heero le détesta immédiatement.

Cette sainte nitouche était trop parfaite pour être vraie.

Comme sa salope de femme (enfin ex).

Aussi pour toute réponse, Duo eut droit à un :

-Hn.

Et Heero partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Finir une sieste qu'il avait bien mérité après tous ces efforts…

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, c'était donc le premier chapitre !!

Ça mérite une chtite review né ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à daphlanote, Shini-cat, RedLylie, nyanko-kuro et Fredjs pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment motivées pour continuer cette fic !

Et voici enfin la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Heero ne se réveilla pas à cause de ce soleil complètement débile.

Pas même à cause de ces oiseaux dont il souhaitait parfois l'extinction plus que tout au monde.

Ni par des voisins terriblement amoureux fêtant une fois de plus une nuit de noce passée pourtant depuis un moment.

Non, ce qui avait tiré Heero de son sommeil réparateur et Oh Combien mérité, c'était la soif.

Une soif terrible qui le prenait parfois.

Qui le prenait souvent.

Une soif qui l'empêchait de dormir, de réfléchir, parfois même de finir quelque chose.

Quand la soif le touchait, elle ne le lâchait plus.

A moins d'être apaisée.

Alors bien sûr, dans ce genre de situation, les gens de tous les jours qui ne peuvent se passer de boire laissent une bouteille près de leur lit.

D'eau principalement.

Mais ce n'était pas d'eau dont Heero avait soif.

L'eau n'arrivait jamais à calmer La soif.

Pas même un minimum.

Il tendit donc en grognant la main vers une petite flasque à Whisky qu'il conservait à côté de son lit.

Il tata le sol un moment avant de se rendre compte de l'évidence.

Elle n'était plus là.

Il tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi toutes ses pensées nébuleuses de l'être à moitié endormi, et surtout assoiffé…

Il avait dû la vider la dernière fois, l'emmener pour la remplir et la laisser quelque part dans l'appartement.

Il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre.

Alors, n'importe qui d'à peu prêt normal se serait dit…

« Tant pis, j'ai la flemme, ça attendra demain. »

Mais les personnes à peu prêt normales ne subissent pas La soif.

Heero Yuy la connaissait bien lui.

Aussi, il rabattit ses couvertures pour se lever, jetant au passage un regard sur le radioréveil (cadeau de mariage qui ne lui servait plus à grand-chose. Il s'était toujours demandé s'il fallait rendre les cadeaux après un divorce…)

3 heures du matin.

Il faisait encore nuit noir.

Bah, il irait se recoucher tout de suite après de toute façon.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit au dessus de son boxer (pour qui aurait-il fait un effort ?) il sortit de sa chambre.

La première chose qui ne lui sembla pas normale, c'était qu'il n'avait percuté aucun objet encombrant sur le sol.

Avait-il fait le ménage ?

Nouveau parcours du combattant dans le labyrinthe qui lui servait d'esprit.

Pas qu'il s'en souvienne…

Il avait dû le faire en dormant.

Mais une deuxième chose sortait de l'ordinaire.

Depuis quand y avait-il une forme allongée sur son canapé ?

Dans le noir, il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer la personne…

Sans doute son fils.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas à son tour de le garder ?

Il lui semblait que non, mais il avait dû se tromper.

Il l'emmènerait peut-être au parc le lendemain.

Comme ça Réléna ne pourra pas gueuler comme un cochon en apprenant qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait attention à Théo.

Ainsi, pour ne pas réveiller la prunelle de ses yeux, il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le coin cuisine.

Il avait dû laisser sa flasque par là.

Il la chercha un instant des yeux.

Mais rien de traînait sur le comptoir.

Ni flasque.

Ni vaisselle sale.

Vraiment, il devait être motivé pour avoir tout rangé !

Réléna ne pourrait pas gueuler comme un teckel affamé qu'il avait laissé leur fils jouer dans les ordures…

Tant pis pour la flasque, il la retrouverait demain.

Il ouvrait le frigo à la recherche de n'importe quelle boisson alcoolisé.

Totalement vide.

Pas une chose à l'intérieur de ce foutu frigo.

Pourtant il n'oubliait jamais d'acheter ce genre de choses !

Sentant La soif en lui se mettre à s'énerver d'autant plus, il se jeta sur les placards.

Des boîtes de conserve…

Mais pas d'alcool.

Rien de ce genre…

Il sentait sa respiration devenir presque haletante.

Et la sueur commençait à perler sur son front.

S'il avait été en état, Heero aurait sans aucun doute parlé à cette soif.

« Calme toi, papa va s'occuper de toi et tout ira bien. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais trouver un moyen et tout va s'arranger. Tu n'auras plus à attendre très longtemps. »

Mais… Il savait aussi que cela reviendrait à dire adieu au peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

Il se mit alors à réfléchir plus sérieusement.

Toutes ses réserves d'alcool avaient disparu.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, il n'avait pas pu tout jeter quand même !

Et si Réléna était passée ?

Ou sa mère ?

Théo n'aurait quand même pas fait ça…

Non, Théo était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'était l'alcool.

Il n'aurait pas tout jeté…

Heero secoua la tête.

Ce mystère pouvait attendre.

Sa soif en revanche se faisait pressente.

Elle grondait en lui, lui ordonnant de l'aider.

De la combler.

Et il se devait d'obéir sinon elle s'arrangerait bien pour le faire souffrir.

Ce qu'elle lui faisait en ce moment n'était qu'un petit aperçu du calvaire qu'elle pouvait lui faire vivre s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Il se dirigea fermement vers l'entrée.

Ou plutôt vers son manteau et son avant-dernier espoir.

Cette petite bouteille de saké qu'il gardait sur lui quand il devait sortir.

Il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir remplie peu de temps auparavant.

Il palpa les poches… Mais ne trouva rien.

Sa passant les mains sur le visage en espérant de tout cœur sortir de ce cauchemar, il retourna, chancelant, vers sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement.

Il se contenta de vêtements de la veille se trouvant encore au sol, d'un simple billet de 20 euros et de ses chaussures.

A peine paré, il ouvrit la porte quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui pourtant lui paraissait familière, l'arrêta.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur Yuy ?

Il avait sursauté.

Il était chez lui, à 3 heures du matin, et quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui.

Doucement il se retourna et se rappela soudainement de a veille.

La nounou était là.

Sa mère l'avait envoyé pour s'occuper de lui…

Comment avait-il pu oublier ce coup bas venant de sa génitrice ?

En tout cas, le mystère de la disparition de l'alcool était enfin éclairé…

-Où est ma réserve ?

Il aurait pu dire « bonjour ».

Il aurait pu dire « pardon de vous avoir réveillé ».

Mais si sans La soif il n'était déjà pas très poli, avec il était d'une humeur de chien enragé.

-Ah… Toutes ces saloperies ? Je les ai jeté cet après-midi.

-Quoi !!

Sans se rendre vraiment compte de comment il en était arrivé là, Heero reprit ses esprits alors qu'il tenait le natté par le col, plaqué contre le mur.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas se démonter.

Il le regardait au contraire avec beaucoup de calme et même… De la gentillesse.

Pas de compréhension non, uniquement de l'affection et du pardon.

Mais, avec La soif qui le taraudait, Heero se fichait totalement de savoir si le natté souriait ou pleurait.

Tout ce qui importait c'était les bouteilles manquantes.

Duo reprit très calmement.

-Je vous ai demandé la permission, et vous avez grogné quelque chose qui ressemblé à « Fait ce que tu veux mais bordel me réveil plus sinon la prochaine fois tu reste chez ta mère. » J'ai pris ça pour un oui.

Incrédule, Heero relâcha la pression, laissant alors l'opportunité à Duo de se dégager et de s'éloigner de lui.

Ce dernier n'en fit rien, il resta immobile entre Heero et le mur.

-Non… J'ai pas pu dire oui à ça…

Sa bouche devenait pâteuse.

Il avait envie de vomir à cet instant.

Sa soif lui faisait mal.

Trop mal.

-Vous savez Heero, en ce moment ce que vous ressentez c'est le manque. Il faudra du temps, et ça ne se fera pas sans douleur, mais vous pouvez vous en sortir. Et je peux vous aider.

Heero sentit un rire grave monter en lui.

Il le laissa échapper.

Il faisait alors terriblement peur.

Le regard totalement allumé, il riait presque comme un dément.

Duo se contenta pourtant d'incliner la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

-Non, ce n'est pas le manque… Seuls les alcoolos ressentent le manque.

-Mais… Vous avez _besoin_ d'alcool ce soir non ?

Heero releva les yeux vers le natté, l'œil mauvais.

Ce dernier ne souriait plus, mais ses yeux ne laissaient paraître que de la douceur et de la patience.

Rien d'autre.

Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il entrait dans sa vie sans permission, se permettait de tout foutre en l'air et le regardait à présent comme s'il était un gamin !

Il voulait l'aider ?

Eh bah il était mal parti.

S'il se prenait pour un saint venu aider les mortels sur terre il s'était planté de sujet.

Heero Yuy n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Encore moins de la sienne.

Il n'était pas alcoolique, il aimait juste boire un peu de temps en temps.

Et il n'était pas un retardé qu'il fallait regardait comme ça.

Non, il ne supportait pas ce regard.

Il ne le supporte pas.

-Je ne le supporte pas…

Inclinant à nouveau la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donnait un air véritablement adorable qu'Heero ne nota même pas, Duo demanda doucement.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

-Heero…

Sans doute pour tenter de le calmer, ou de le raisonner calmement, Duo posa la main sur l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier, pupilles totalement dilatées, s'était peut-être mépris sur ce geste.

Ou peut-être pas.

Toujours est-il qu'il frappa.

Un coup violent à la machoire.

La tête de Duo heurta violemment le mur, et le jeune homme s'effondra au sol.

Heero eut peut-être peur d'avoir réellement trop blessé le garçon.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'inquiéter, ce dernier tentait déjà de se relever, mais doucement.

En ouvrant la porte, Heero cracha ces derniers mots.

-Si quand je rentre t'es encore là, je te tus.

Et il était sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne savait pas si Duo allait le croire.

Il ne savait pas non plus s'il voulait vraiment que Duo s'en aille.

Ce regard…

Etait-ce la tendresse trop visible qui l'avait mis dans cette colère noire ?

Il ne savait pas non plus.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il finirait la nuit dehors.

Ou plutôt dans les bars…

* * *

A suivre…

Oh la la… Je trouve que plus ça va et plus le cas d'Heero se détériore… Enfin, ça mérite quand même une petite review non ? (même les insultes sont acceptées, surtout si elles sont adressées à Hee-chan…)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Fredjs, trichou, nyanko-kuro et Iroko pour leurs reviews, ça encourage vraiment à continuer.

Note : Alors, certains personnages (je pense particulièrement à Duo) me paraissent un peu OOC, mais bon, c'est pas grave !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le soleil était pratiquement levé lorsqu'Heero arriva devant sa porte.

Est-ce qu'à ce moment là il espérait trouver Duo qui l'attendrait ?

Non, il n'avait plus les idées assez claires pour ça.

Est- ce qu'il avait autant bu à cause de son geste qu'il regrettait ?

Probablement pas.

Il était vrai que frapper Duo n'était pas réellement ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Duo n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires.

A tenter de s'immiscer dans sa vie et de le changer.

Même si c'était son boulot.

Non, il ne regrettait absolument pas.

En fait, s'il avait autant bu ce n'était pas à cause du geste mais du regard.

Ce regard…

Quand il y repensait…

C'était bien ça qui l'avait énervé le plus.

Comment quelqu'un de normal pouvait le regarder encore comme ça ?

Il savait qu'il n'inspirait aux gens gentils que de la pitié.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec lui il n'y en avait pas eu.

Même sa mère n'avait jamais eu de regards aussi tendres pour lui.

Et elle était bien la seule de sa famille à l'avoir aimé dans son enfance.

Quand à son ex-femme elle avait certes eu des regards emplis d'amour, mais jamais aussi patients.

Au début de sa « chute », lorsqu'Heero avait commencé à perdre pied, elle avait même perdu l'amour qu'il y avait.

Alors… Cet être qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le regardait de cette façon en le voyant au plus bas de ce qu'il avait été.

Non, il n'avait pas pu supporter ce regard venant d'un inconnu.

D'un inconnu qui devait avoir le même regard pour tous les cas dans son genre.

Il préférait rester seul dans ce malheur qu'en sortir grâce à ce type de regard réchauffé pour tous, ne servant qu'à ça.

S'il avait fallu que quelqu'un le sorte de là…

Heero n'aurait sans doute accepté d'aide que de la part d'une personne l'aimant réellement.

Et encore…

A vrai dire, la seule bouée de sauvetage qu'il attendait vraiment, c'était son fils.

Que son fils une fois plus âgé et plus mûr le sorte de cet enfer dans lequel il s'était lui-même jeté et enfermé.

Son fils…

Pas le nouvel employé de sa mère.

S'appuyant contre la porte pour conserver un équilibre quelque peu précaire, il commença à batailler ferme pour faire entrer sa clé dans la serrure.

Serrure qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se dérober à lui.

Alors qu'elle allait enfin rattraper cette foutue serrure, à nouveau la clé ne rencontra que du vide.

D'ailleurs Heero n'avait même plus d'appui.

Il se sentit tomber en avant et rattrapé par des bras qu'il ne connaissait finalement que trop bien.

Il releva les yeux encore embrumés par l'alcool sur lequel il avait peut-être un peu forcé ce soir là.

Tiens… Violets…

Cette couleur ne pouvait certainement pas être naturelle.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Heero voulu répondre.

Sans doute…

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il ressentit une intense envie de rendre un peu de ce qu'il avait bu.

Duo, le sentant très certainement, ou l'ayant remarqué à la grimace qu'Heero lui faisait alors, entreprit de le supporter jusqu'à la salle de bain où les toilettes semblaient n'attendre que lui.

Alors qu'il vidait enfin cet estomac trop plein, Heero jeta un regard au jeune homme à ses côtés.

Ce dernier semblait le couvrir du regard.

Un regard maternel.

Qui lui donnait envie de vomir encore plus.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Heero se laissa tomber aux côtés de la cuvette, reprenant son souffle comme il le pouvait.

Duo de son côté se releva, tira la chasse et tendit à Heero un gant humide.

Ce dernier le prit sans rien dire.

Avait-il honte à cet instant de la position dans laquelle il était face à Duo ?

Probablement pas.

Heero Yuy n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, mais le stade de la honte était depuis longtemps passé pour lui.

La seule chose qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui-même c'était… Du dégout.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta de grogner.

Il se releva pour rejoindre son salon, son canapé et par la même, sa télé.

Sans un mot, Duo vint s'installer à ces côtés.

Tout en regardant la télé, Heero fumait.

Il s'abrutissait devant des programmes plus débiles les uns que les autres en se suicidant à petit feu.

Une heure passa ainsi sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bouge.

Une heure trente…

Deux heures…

Heero finit par briser de lui-même ce silence oppressant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là au fait ?

Il avait parlé calmement.

Comme s'il se fichait totalement de la présence de Duo.

Alors qu'en réalité…

Depuis bientôt deux heures il guettait chaque geste du natté.

Il écoutait sa respiration si calme.

Et il lui jetait des coups d'œil réguliers.

Il était comme… obsédé par cette présence étrangère.

-Je reste pour t'aider.

Heero ricana, mais pas méchamment…

-J'ai déjà dis que j'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Je vais très bien !

-Et donc, c'est une passion de vomir tous les mardi matins ?

Heero se releva sentant la colère monter.

-Je n'aurais pas fait ça si tu n'avais pas balancé mes réserves !

Duo lui, ne semblait même pas capable de s'énerver…

Il continua tout aussi calmement.

-Je ne les aurais pas jetées si tu savais boire avec modération.

-Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre au juste !

-Bah… Je suis là pour ça tu sais.

-Bon, combien ?

A cette question, Duo ne put apporter aucune réponse.

Uniquement cette manie qu'il avait de pencher la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

Cette fois, Heero qui se trouvait un peu plus dans son état normal le trouva mignon.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt dangereux pour eux deux !

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de rapports déjà…

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça maintenant !

Nan, tout ce qui comptait c'était de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle !

-Combien ma mère t'a donné pour que tu veilles sur moi ? Je te donne le double et tu te casses.

Duo hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Désolé mais non.

-Pourquoi ? Me dis pas que tu te sens investit de la mission divine qui consiste à veiller sur les pauvres quoi qu'il arrive !

-Bah… D'une certaine manière…

-Oh et puis merde !

Sentant la colère gronder totalement en lui, et ne voulant pas frapper à nouveau le natté au visage, il l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire relever.

-Tu vas te casser d'ici maintenant et surtout ne plus revenir !

Prenant le sac du garçon au passage, il les jeta tous deux dehors et ferma la porte à clé.

Appuyant toujours les deux mains à plat dessus, Heero en profita pour se calmer un peu.

Au moins maintenant, le natté ne viendrait plus l'ennuyer.

Et lui ne le blesserait plus.

Oui, à présent il s'en voulait d'avoir frappé.

Un peu…

Ce qui l'aidait à se sentir mieux, c'était que le visage de Duo ne portait aucune marque.

Il n'avait donc pas du frapper si fort que ça !

Haussant les épaules, il retourna à sa vie.

Seul…

Le téléphone sonna.

Sa mère pour lui dire de reprendre Duo ?

Duo lui-même qui lui demandait d'ouvrir ? (pourquoi par téléphone bah… Pour pouvoir mieux parler sans doute !)

Mais non…

Réléna…

_« Heero ? »_

-Hn…

_« Tu pourrais au moins dire un mot, enfin tant pis. De toute façon tu dois être trop fait pour ça ! »_

-…

_« Enfin… Bon, c'est juste pour te dire que finalement Théo ne viendras pas dans deux semaines. J'en ai assez qu'il passe son weekend à faire ses devoirs et à regarder la télé en mangeant des sandwiches que je lui fais ! Surtout si c'est pour te voire une minute de tant en tant quand tu vas pisser. »_

-…

_« Donc en tout cas dans deux semaines tu ne le verras pas, même si je ne pense pas que ça t'aurais manqué. Il va venir avec moi et Dorien, on l'emmène à la plage. »_

-… C'est mon tour de le garder. Et si c'est pour l'emmener chez ton nouveau gigolo…

_« C'est mon futur époux ! Et crois moi, je n'avais pas prévu de l'emmener ! Mais quand je lui ai dis que je partirais pendant qu'il serait chez toi il a pleuré en disant qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Et crois moi je le comprends ! »_

-Réléna…

_« Le mieux ce serait quand même que tu te rendes compte que tu deviens nuisible. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais en parler très prochainement à mon avocat pour t'enlever la garde totalement. Et crois moi j'aurais aucun mal à y parvenir ! »_

-Je vais faire des efforts… La prochaine fois je…

_« Te sens pas obliger de demander à le garder ! Je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à faire. »_

La respiration d'Heero devenait haletante.

Elle l'avait bien sûr, déjà menacé de lui reprendre totalement leur fils, mais jamais avec autant de conviction.

Et lui, venait de jeter à la porte la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à tout arranger.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son enfant.

« C'est mon fils ma bataille »…

Non, il ne voulait pas que Théo le considère comme un inconnu et appelle ce stupide Play boy papa.

Il ne voulait pas être plus seul encore.

Il savait bien qu'il était loin d'être parfait pour Théo.

Lorsqu'il buvait, il oubliait ceux qui l'entouraient, donc il oubliait son fils.

Mais lorsqu'il ne buvait pas, il devenait irritable, même violent.

Et frapper son fils, il ne le voulait pas.

Il n'aurait plus qu'à mourir s'il portait la main sur lui.

_« Bon, je te le prendrais pas non plus totalement, si t'arrives à te souvenir qu'on existe, je t'ouvrirais la porte pour que tu viennes le voir parfois. »_

Alors c'était ça qu'elle lui laissait ?

Venir lui rendre visite de tant en tant.

Juste lui parler autours d'une tasse de café une fois par semaine.

Par mois…

Si c'était ce qui se passait alors, il deviendrait plus un oncle proche qu'un père divorcé…

Il le savait.

Et elle le savait très certainement aussi.

Mais Réléna n'était pas à blâmer totalement non plus.

La jeune femme voulait refaire totalement sa vie.

Oublier cet homme dont elle était amoureuse et qui avait tellement changé.

Offrir à ce qui restait de ce passé merveilleux une vie encore plus belle.

Et ce qu'Heero ne savait pas, c'est que l'enfant pleurait réellement.

Voir son père se détruire lentement n'était pas un spectacle plaisant, loin de là.

Et rester seul à attendre que son père disparaisse dans l'alcool sans pouvoir rien faire pour changer ça…

Avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

D'une certaine manière, elle ne faisait que tenter de protéger un minimum l'équilibre de son enfant.

Pour le protéger, elle s'était mise à haïr plus que tout celui qui le menaçait.

Et elle voulait réussir à éloigner le plus possible ce danger de Théo.

Avait-elle vraiment tord ?

Mais Heero ne savait rien de cette situation.

Il était même très loin d'y penser.

Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il allait perdre son enfant.

Et il ne le voulait pas.

Il continuait à respirer plutôt fort, cherchant de nouveaux arguments.

N'importe quoi pour le garder.

_« Bon, je te rappellerais quand j'aurais eu l'avocat. J'y vais. »_

Non !

Il n'allait pas perdre le peu qui lui restait à cause d'un coup de téléphone quand même !

_« Et arrête de respirer. Tu pus l'alcool à travers le combiné. »_

Et elle raccrocha.

C'était fini.

Il avait perdu ?

Déjà ?

Non, l'avocat n'avait pas tout pouvoir.

Il pouvait encore changer pas vrai ?

Oui, Duo était là pour l'aider.

Mais la bouffée de joie qui était montée en pensant à Duo, retomba bien vite.

Duo n'était plus là.

Il était quelque part dehors.

Sans doute en train d'aider quelqu'un d'autre.

Et maintenant… Tout était perdu.

Plus personne ne pourrait l'aider pas vrai ?

Et il n'arriverait jamais à rien seul.

Bien sûr, Heero aurait pu chercher à se faire aider au lieu de sortir à nouveau complètement abattu.

Il aurait pu entrer en contact avec bien des organismes rien que pour l'aider avec ses problèmes d'alcool, au lieu de rentrer dans un bar pour oublier ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais, Heero était certain que seul Duo pouvait réellement quelque chose pour lui.

Et puisqu'il avait chassé Duo, il avait chassé son unique moyen de rédemption.

C'était ce qu'il se disait en vidant un nouveau verre d'un alcool qu'il ne nommait même plus.

Dans un bar.

Un mardi à 9 heures du matin…

* * *

A suivre…

Et oui, je trouve que c'est toujours aussi dur pour Hee-chan, je suis vraiment méchante avec lui ! Enfin, tant pis. Est-ce que ça mérite une tite review ??


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Fredjs, Merikhemet, Shini-cat et ilham pour leurs reviews.

Note : C'est vrai que jusque là pour Hee-chan c'est pas glorieux mais... Qui sait ?

* * *

Chapitre 4

Mains dans les poches, Heero déambulait dans la rue.

Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il titubait dans la rue.

Il était sorti du bar deux heures après être entré.

Et il avait bu…

Mais moins que d'habitude.

Etrangement.

Habituellement, il buvait sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois.

Longuement.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Vers un poste de télévision dans un coin de la pièce.

D'où le fait que s'il titubait il n'en demeurait pas moins clair d'esprit.

Il aurait pourtant préféré ne plus avoir d'idée claire.

La perte de son fils.

La façon dont il avait chassé la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

Cette personne devait certainement aider une autre personne à cette heure là.

C'est surpris par une impression de mouillée qu'il s'éveilla un peu cessa un instant de penser à Duo.

Il pleuvait.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Les gens autours de lui se mettaient rapidement à l'abri.

Des parapluies sortaient d'un peu partout.

Il resta debout ainsi sous la pluie, le visage levé vers le ciel.

Puis il recommença à bouger.

Il allait, dans un état second, traverser la route quand une forte poigne le ramena en arrière.

Il se sentit légèrement tomber sur quelqu'un et une voiture passa en trombe, l'arrosant copieusement.

Par la même occasion, il fut mis à l'abri.

Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de se retourner.

C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il entrait en contact avec ce torse.

-Duo…

Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de lui sauver la vie ?

La voiture allait tout de même vite.

Heero décida alors de penser qu'effectivement Duo lui avait sauvé la vie.

En réalité, il lui avait juste évité de passer le reste de sa vie en chaise roulante.

Il baissa la tête pour croiser ces éternels yeux violets.

Inquiets cette fois.

-… Merci.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Surpris, Heero se décolla du jeune homme.

-Comment ça ?

Duo sembla réfléchir un cours instant puis…

-Viens, on va se mettre à l'abri.

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans un petit café.

Une serveuse arriva rapidement pour les servir.

-Bonjours, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Je vais prendre un café et…

Duo le coupa rapidement.

-Non, moi je ne prends rien.

La serveuse regarda Heero un cours instant, et en voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien elle repartit.

Duo ne dit rien, et Heero ne reprit pas la parole avant que la serveuse lui apporte son café.

-Alors… Duo, tu disais que tu me cherchais ?

-Bah oui.

-Mais… Je t'ai mis à la porte !

Duo haussa les épaules, évasif.

-Je comptais te laissais te calmer tranquillement et revenir un peu plus tard. J'en ai profité pour récupérer un dossier au bureau.

-T'as un bureau ?

-Oui, enfin, je le partage avec d'autres, mais c'est là bas que je travail.

-Oh… Et tu as un nouveau dossier alors ?

Heero était inquiet.

Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet !

Duo venait de lui dire qu'il devait s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

Donc, il n'aurait plus de temps pour l'aider.

-Oui, mais je n'aurais pas besoin d'y aller. J'ai déjà trouvé… Un contact pour s'en occuper plus efficacement.

-Mais… Tu vas rester avec moi ?

Heero avait peut-être quelque chose de suppliant en cet instant.

« Reste avec moi. »

« Ne me laisse pas seul dans cette merde. »

Et même si cette supplique était silencieuse, Duo l'entendait parfaitement.

Il saisit avec douceur la main d'Heero.

Ce dernier eut la désagréable impression que Duo…

Non, il devait se tromper.

Et il oublia rapidement cette impression lorsqu'il croisa les améthystes.

Envoutantes…

Mais aussi rassurantes…

Et bien sûr attirantes.

-Je reste Heero. Et je vais t'aider si tu le veux encore.

Heero se sentit soudainement abattu.

Honteux.

Duo était venu ici dans le but de l'aider, il l'avait ignoré.

Repoussé.

Frappé !!

Et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin d'aide il lui suffisait de la demander pour que Duo la lui apporte.

-Tu me dis ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Parce que je me suis absenté à peine une heure et après tu n'étais plus là.

-Je… Réléna a téléphoné. Elle… Elle veut me retirer totalement la garde de Théo.

Est-ce qu'un sanglot montait dans sa gorge ?

Non.

Absolument pas.

Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis…

Depuis…

Depuis quand au juste ?

Il ne se souvenait même pas.

Plus de six ans en tout cas.

Et Duo qui ne disait rien…

Mais il n'y avait rien à dire pas vrai ?

Alors, Heero décida de continuer, de montrer à Duo la seule chose qu'il espérait encore.

-Je suis sûr que… Si j'arrive à me sortir de tout ça, elle me le laissera. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle veut me le retirer… Sans doute parce que je fais pas assez attention à lui.

-Elle a peut-être peur.

Heero releva les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme.

-Peur ?

-Peur pour lui. Pendant que tu n'es pas en état, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Et même… L'alcool fait faire aux hommes des choses qu'ils regrettent par la suite. Mais ils ont beau le regretter plus que tout, ça ne les empêche pas de continuer. Tu comprends ça ?

Oui, Heero pouvait comprendre.

Le jour où Réléna l'avait quitté…

* * *

_-Arrête Heero calme toi je t'en pris !_

_Une lampe jetée contre le mur._

_Un cri d'enfant dans une chambre._

_Il n'est pas dans la pièce, mais les bruits lui faisaient peur._

_La mère est prostrée dans un coin, elle pleure._

_Elle n'ose plus bouger._

_Elle n'est pas blessée elle n'a pas été frappé._

_Et l'homme._

_Menaçant._

_Effrayant._

_Il commence à se calmer._

_Plus rien ne bouge._

_Plus de cri depuis un moment._

_Uniquement les pleurs dans la chambre d'à côté._

_Profitant du calme, la femme, Réléna, se relève pour aller voir son fils._

_Elle quittera la maison le soir même._

_Divorcera dans la semaine._

_L'homme reste seul dans la pièce._

_Il se calme._

_Il ne se souvient même pas pourquoi il s'est mis en colère._

_Il se retourne._

_Un miroir._

_Oui, c'est bien lui._

_Heero Yuy, pupilles totalement dilatées._

* * *

-Oui… Oui, je comprends qu'elle ait eu peur.

Et même, comment avait-elle pu le laisser garder Théo seul par la suite ?

Heero se rendit alors compte qu'il serrait beaucoup trop fort la main de Duo.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas mal ?

Visiblement non.

Il desserra légèrement sa main, mais garda celle de Duo.

Le jeune homme finit par dire à Heero.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Heero ?

-Je…

Il se mit à réfléchir un instant.

Ce qu'il voulait ?

En fait en gros, il voulait remonter le temps et retourner à l'époque où il avait travail, famille et santé.

Quitter cette situation d'exclusion…

Duo pouvait l'y aider non ?

-Je veux arrêter tout ça Duo…

Pas de réponse.

Juste une attente ?

-Je veux pouvoir le récupérer. Arrêter de boire, redevenir… Normal.

-Tu n'as rien d'anormal. Tu es juste… Tu as juste des ennuis. Et je vais t'aider à t'en sortir.

Toujours ainsi main dans la main.

Aucun des deux ne bougeait plus.

Un homme dans un coin du bar regardait Heero étrangement.

Comme s'il était…

Bizarre.

Heero se dit tout simplement que ce n'était qu'un connard qui ne supportait pas les hommes ensembles.

Mais…

Il n'avait pas à les regarder comme ça puisqu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux.

Enfin si…

Heero avait besoin de l'aide de Duo.

Et Duo acceptait d'aider Heero.

Voilà tout.

Mais ce regard mettait Heero mal à l'aise.

-On rentre ?

Il le proposa doucement.

Duo acquiesça et sourit.

Heero ne sa souvenait pas l'avoir vu sourire avant.

Un beau sourire.

Duo était beau.

En se levant Heero lâcha presque sans le vouloir sa main.

Il le regretta immédiatement.

Le problème, c'était que si la première fois qu'il la lui avait prise, ça avait semblé naturel…

La reprendre maintenant serait bien plus étrange.

Il laissa l'argent pour le café sur la table et sortit avec Duo.

L'homme regardait toujours derrière eux.

Cet homme blond lui faisait froid dans le dos…

Il pleuvait encore.

De son sac à dos, Duo sortit à nouveau le parapluie.

Heero eut ainsi la satisfaction de pouvoir venir en dessous à ses côtés.

Et il savait maintenant.

Il réussirait à arrêter de boire.

Parce qu'avec Duo à ses côtés il se sentait capable de tout.

Il allait arrêter de faire l'imbécile.

Soudain, une peur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale l'atteignit de plein fouet.

-Duo…

Sans s'arrêter de marcher, Duo le regarda de ses grands yeux.

-Si… Si en arrêtant je venais à m'énerver sur toi… Ne reste pas à côté de moi. A la limite, enferme moi dans une pièce le temps que je me calme parce que… Je peux devenir violent.

-Ah… Mais je le sais déjà.

Il le savait déjà ?

Ah oui, le coup de poing…

-Heu… Oui, justement, tu sais qu'il faut se méfier !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis peut-être plus petit que toi, mais je suis quand même costaud.

A nouveau une sorte de tendresse, et une intense franchise.

-Crois-moi Heero, même si tu me frappes tu ne me blesseras pas. Et je ne partirais pas pour ça. Alors, contente toi juste d'arrêter de boire et ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste.

Rassuré et en même temps effrayé par les paroles que venait de prononcer le garçon, Heero regarda devant eux.

Oui, c'était totalement décidé maintenant.

Il allait arrêter de boire.

Il allait se montrer digne de son fils.

Un mardi à 12 heures, Heero Yuy rentrait chez lui.

Totalement sobre.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà, ça commence à s'arranger. Enfin, rien n'est encore joué pas vrai ?

Bon, mais puisque ça va mieux, ça mérite d'autant plus une petite review non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Merikhemet, Iroko, ilham et Shini-cat d'avoir laissé des reviews !!

Note : Je vais partir en vacances d'ici peu de temps. Aussi, je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre avant un moment !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Ainsi, Heero était déterminé à arrêter toute consommation d'alcool.

Et ce, dans le seul but de revenir à une vie où il supporterait son reflet dans une glace.

Duo l'avait prévenu.

« Il est très dur d'arrêter de boire. »

Et Heero en était parfaitement conscient.

Mais même en sachant qu'il allait souffrir, rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Et au bout de sa première semaine de sobriété, il était dans un état plus que lamentable.

Les vomissements avaient cessé la veille.

En revanche, il était toujours très affaibli et restait allongé la plupart du temps.

Il ressentait une soif comme il n'avait jamais connu.

Cette soif obnubilait parfois son esprit au point qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

Ainsi, il devenait parfois violent.

Il avait même porté à nouveau la main sur Duo.

Il l'avait bien sûr immédiatement regretté et avait ressenti un réel soulagement lorsqu'il avait vu que le visage du natté ne portait aucune marque.

Heero vivait un véritable enfer.

La seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir était la présence de Duo à ses côtés.

Le natté l'encourageait et s'occupait de lui.

Il le chouchoutait même !

Lui cuisinant très souvent ses plats favoris (qu'il ne conservait pas souvent dans son estomac…).

Et en ce mardi après-midi, une semaine exactement après sa décision d'arrêter de boire, Heero n'était pas gêné par la soif.

Il ne se sentait plus tellement affaibli.

Et il était loin d'avoir des réactions violentes.

Quelque chose d'autre prenait peu à peu la place de toutes ces sensations dans son cœur.

Une chose froide.

Ténébreuse.

Dangereuse.

Une chose maudite qui avait déjà poussé à la folie de nombreux esprits.

La jalousie.

Durant toute la semaine, il arrivait à Duo de sortir.

Jamais longtemps.

Qu'il aille aux courses ne gênait pas Heero.

Qu'il retourne au bureau pour vérifier que tout allait bien, passait encore.

Mais il arrivait que Duo sorte voir des « amis ».

Et il refusait toujours d'entrer dans les détails quand il parlait d'eux.

Et une fois il avait suivi Duo.

Et il pouvait clairement dire aujourd'hui qu'il le regrettait.

Il était ainsi arrivé devant un café dans lequel Duo avait rejoint un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'Heero pensait avoir déjà vu.

Il avait attendu un peu et s'était rapproché pour mieux les entendre.

Pas assez cependant car il ne perçut pratiquement rien.

A peine quelques mots.

Et pas les plus joyeux à ses oreilles…

Dans l'ordre il réussi à comprendre ce que disait Duo à l'autre homme.

« Empêcher… Mort… Winner… Trois. »

Bien sûr, ça ne lui disait rien.

Qu'est-ce que Duo empêchait ?

Ou voulait empêcher ?

La mort ?

La mort de Winner ?

Sauf que… Winner était déjà mort, et ça, Heero le savait !

Et ce chiffre…

Trois.

Quel rapport avec le reste ?

En gros, alors qu'il cherchait juste à savoir ce que ces deux « amis » pouvaient avoir à se raconter, il était bien plus embrouillé !

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une conversation amicale ?

L'autre homme prit la parole.

Et il parlait suffisamment clairement pour qu'il comprenne tous ses mots.

-Et en ce qui concerne Yuy ?

Duo sembla répondre quelque chose, Heero ne saisit pas.

-Wufei va te faire la tête non ? Il était sensé s'en occuper lui-même.

Nouvelle réponse muette.

-Bah… Je suppose que tu le sentais lui aussi lié pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Mais… Si tu te trompes ? Et si tu faisais tout ça pour rien ?

A nouveau, Heero ne su ce que répondait le natté.

Mais ce dernier se releva et, saluant le blond, sortit rapidement.

Heero rentra sa tête entre ses épaules pour se faire plus discret alors que le natté passait en coup de vent.

Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

Ils avaient parlé de lui.

Et d'un Wufei…

D'un truc auquel il serait lié…

Alors qu'il restait perdu dans ses pensées sur ce qu'il venait de voir des occupations de Duo, il ne remarqua pas que l'homme blond s'était tranquillement installé en face de lui et allumait déjà une cigarette.

-Alors Heero Yuy, tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions en ce moment pas vrai ?

Heero sursauta et releva les yeux vers l'inconnu.

Comment pouvait-il le connaître ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit de fumer ici ?

Enfin… La dernière question était un peu sans importance…

-Mais… Je manque à toutes les règles de politesses.

Une main, pâle et fine, se tendit vers Heero, il la serra presque mécaniquement.

Elle était chaleureuse, douce.

-Zechs Merquise, pour vous servir.

C'était quoi cette phrase bateau ?

L'homme, Zechs, s'installa plus confortablement et relâcha un voile de fumée qui s'éleva rapidement dans l'air.

-Qui… Êtes-vous ?

Zechs sembla surpris.

-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ? Je viens tout juste de me présenter.

-Non ! Enfin… Comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ?

-Oh… Je vous ai vu avec Duo il y a un moment… j'ai une très bonne mémoire des visages.

Heero se rappela d'où il connaissait cet homme.

Il l'avait vu dans ce même café le mardi d'avant.

Il les avait regardés longuement ce jour là.

-Vous êtes… un ami de Duo ?

-On peu dire ça… Un ancien collègue serait plus exact.

-Pourquoi alors…

-Vient-il me voir ? Parce qu'en ce moment il fait des bêtises. Et je suis là pour lui donner mes conseils avisés.

-Quelles bêtises ?

A nouveau, l'homme feignit la surprise.

-Donc… tu ne sais vraiment rien. Et je suppose que tu ne soupçonnes rien…

La dernière phrase avait été dite à voix basse.

-Bah.

D'un geste de la main, l'inconnu, plus si inconnu que ça, sembla repousser cette pensée.

-Il t'expliquera s'il en ressent le besoin.

-Mais…

-Juste une chose Heero.

Se penchant en avant, Zechs plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero, le paralysant sur place.

-Ne doute pas de lui. Il est sans doute la dernière des personnes qui pourraient trahir. Il est…

Cherchant certainement la bonne expression, Zechs marqua une pose.

Il reprit finalement.

-Différent des êtres que tu croises habituellement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu le découvriras comme un grand garçon.

Se relevant, il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans un cendrier à côté.

-C'est-à-dire tout seul.

Et sans laisser à Heero la possibilité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il disparu dehors.

Heero n'avait rien compris à cette rencontre.

Zechs et Duo semblaient se connaître.

Duo semblait cacher quelque chose.

Quelque chose que Zechs connaissait.

Que Heero devait découvrir.

« Comme un grand garçon. »

Il en savait pas pourquoi, mais ce Zechs lui tapait déjà sur le système.

En plus, alors que l'homme le tutoyait, lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher le vouvoyer !

Et il était rentré chez lui en colère.

Frustré de ne pas tout savoir.

Frustré de ne pas tout comprendre.

Frustré d'avoir été traité comme un gamin.

Mais à peine avait-il poussé la porte de l'appartement.

-Salut Hee-chan ! T'étais où ? Le repas est presque prêt.

-Parti me promener.

Qu'il avait oublié toute cette frustration.

-C'est bien, c'est important de prendre l'air. Si tu veux la prochaine fois on pourra sortir ensemble.

Et qu'il ne pensait qu'à rester avec Duo.

-Hn.

Le plus possible.

* * *

-Bon, j'y vais Hee-chan à tout à l'heure !

L'ennui, c'est que si lorsque Duo était là, Heero ne ressentait aucune jalousie…

Lorsqu'il repartait, elle revenait au galop.

Et à nouveau, il le suivit.

C'était trois jours après sa rencontre avec Zechs.

C'était peut-être ça le « trois » de leur discussion.

Trois jours…

Et en suivant à nouveau Duo, il était arrivé dans un quartier délabré.

Duo était entré dans un immeuble couvert de graffitis en tout genre.

Qu'est-ce que Duo venait faire ici ?

Il ne vivait quand même pas là ?

Ou alors…

Il aidait quelqu'un ici ?

Oui, ce devait être ça.

Heero allait s'approcher, mais déjà la porte se rouvrait.

Il eut à peine le temps de se cacher dans un coin que Duo sortait, suivit d'un autre homme.

Etonnement bien habillé d'ailleurs.

Un joli costard cravate, sans doute pas de grande marque, mais classe !

Cela dit… L'homme ne semblait pas à l'aise dans ce genre de tenu.

C'était d'ailleurs assez comique de voir un grand dandy aussi imposant à ce point gêné !

Et Heero aurait sans doute sourit.

Si le bras de cet homme brun n'était pas fermement tenu par un natté presque hilare.

Est-ce qu'Heero devait sortir de l'ombre ?

S'interposer entre ces deux là qui remontaient doucement la ruelle ?

Dire quelque chose au moins ?

Mais…

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Duo était là pour l'aider.

Et il avait parfaitement en droit d'être amoureux de quelqu'un.

Duo, s'il semblait sacrifier son existence à toujours aider les autres, restait un homme libre.

Et Heero semblait l'avoir oublié.

Mais maintenant il s'en souvenait.

Pas pour longtemps.

La jalousie avait déjà fait un petit bout de chemin dans son cœur.

Et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Alors qu'il approchait de plus en plus rapidement d'eux, Duo le repéra.

Heero eut le temps d'entendre ce qui devait être la grande inquiétude de ce dandy…

-Je sais pas si je vais y arriver Duo… On est vraiment pas du même monde.

Duo sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais déjà Heero l'avait attrapé par le bras et le trainait derrière lui.

Il allait rentrer avec Duo.

Ils allaient discuter !

Ils allaient parler de ce mec aux yeux verts.

Parce que Duo devait aider Heero pas vrai ?

Alors le grand à la mèche allait attendre.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs avoir renoncé bien vite, car après un léger coup d'œil vers eux, et un signe de la main de Duo, il s'était engouffré dans un taxi, pâle comme un linge.

Et alors qu'ils marchaient tout deux rapidement dans les rues, Heero se rendit compte d'une chose.

Il serrait le bras de Duo.

Pas juste un peu non.

Il lui serrait le bras à lui briser les os.

Sans relâcher prise, il tourna discrètement son visage pour jeter un œil à celui de Duo.

Mais il n'y trouva aucune expression de souffrance contenue.

Juste une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Une voix sembla alors ressurgir de sa mémoire.

Une voix à laquelle il attachait un visage sans aucun mal.

« Il est différent des êtres que tu croises habituellement. »

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà ! Ah… Duo me semble bien mystérieux ! Et cette fic commence à m'échapper…

Enfin, est-ce que je mérite des reviews ??


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Fredjs; Shini-cat; Iroko; Merikhemet et ilham pour leurs reviews !!

Note: voilà, à peine rentrée que je pense à vous poster ce nouveau chapitre !! Je suis pas trop gentille ? Bah oui, j'aurais pu attendre demain...

* * *

Chapitre 6

A peine entré chez lui, Heero claqua la porte, poussant presque le natté jusqu'au salon.

-Mais… Heero !

Ce dernier tentait depuis un moment de protester.

D'expliquer.

Mais d'expliquer quoi au juste ?

Duo ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'Heero pouvait lui repprocher aussi violemment.

Il convient tout de même de rappeler qu'Heero se trouvait sérieusement en manque.

Le manque de boisson agissait toujours sur lui, même sans qu'il en soit pleinement conscient.

Il souffrait.

Il souffrait et pendant ce temps Duo allait fricoter avec n'importe qui ?

Non, ce n'était pas juste pour lui !

Et il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait autours de lui.

-Qui c'était ?

Et cette jalousie toujours plus grande dans son cœur.

Duo devait l'aider lui !

Il n'avait pas le temps pour aller voir les autres.

Duo devait rester avec lui.

Heero se rendait-il compte que penser ce genre de choses sur Duo signifiait peut-être l'aimer ?

Non.

Il n'avait aucune idée concernant un quelconque amour entre lui et le natté.

La seule chose qu'il notait, c'était que Duo allait en voir d'autres que lui.

Une relation de dépendance s'était installée entre eux.

Mais elle était inégale, et ça Heero le savait.

S'il avait besoin de Duo, Duo n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Et la jalousie était là par peur de perdre la seule personne capable de l'aider.

Surtout si c'était pour la voir partir au bras d'un homme à mèche !

-Qui c'était !

Et Duo qui ne semblait pas avoir mal alors qu'il serrait si fort.

Et lui qui se rendait compte de la violence dont il faisait preuve.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter…

-Calme toi Heero…

-Répond moi !

Les voisins, ce jour là, entendirent les cris d'Heero.

Mais sans plus.

Sur qui pouvait-il bien crier ?

Il n'y avait plus personne avec lui.

Femme et enfant partis, pas d'amis…

Aussi, aucun d'entre eux ne s'inquiéta.

Duo (qui commençait peut-être à avoir peur ?) finit par répondre.

-Il s'appelle Trowa Barton, c'est un ami.

-Un ami ?

Trois… Trowa… ça expliquait ça déjà…

Est-ce qu'Heero se calmait ?

Oui, mais il ne se rendait alors plus compte qu'il serrait bien plus.

-Oui, il m'a demandé des conseils pour un rendez-vous ! Je t'avais dis que je sortais !

La bouche pateuse, Heero relâcha le natté.

Ce dernier le fixait bien plus calmement, semblant comprendre ce qui était passé dans la tête d'Heero.

Il s'approcha de ce dernier et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Heero ne broncha même pas.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne partirais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux.

Oui, Heero le croyait.

Et il était censé déjà savoir cela.

Qu'est-ce qui avait alors bien pu le mettre dans un tel état de colère ?

La réponse était très simple.

La jalousie.

Car depuis plusieurs jours, une grande affection était apparue en lui pour le natté.

Après tout, ce dernier était toujours à ses côtés.

L'aidait tout le temps.

Et était toujours si doux et gentil.

L'amour n'était pas loin.

Mais était-ce à cause de trop d'alcool pendant trop longtemps, ou d'un handicap total en matière de relations humaines ?

En tout cas, Heero ne vit pas cela.

Il n'arrivait donc pas à expliquer sa colère.

Et Duo…

L'expliquait uniquement par la peur.

Il ne voyait rien d'autre.

-Bon, je vais faire un peu de café, ça nous fera du bien !

Et le jeune homme s'éloigna.

« Il est différent… »

Est-ce que les paroles de Zechs étaient à l'origine de sa colère ?

Etait-il frustré de ne pas tout savoir sur Duo ?

Après tout, il ne savait rien sur le natté…

Famille, amis, même son âge il ne le connaissait pas !

Entrant dans la cuisine, il trouva Duo déjà affairé.

Il voulait en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme.

-Dis moi Duo…

Commença-t-il en s'asseyant à table.

-…est-ce que tu veux bien me parler un peu de toi ?

-Hein ?

Se tournant avec deux tasses, Duo évita son regard en posant les tasses.

Il semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-Bah… Je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Je… Sais pas mais… Je connais même pas ton âge !

Le visage de Duo s'éclaira.

-Oh si c'est juste ça ! J'ai 19 ans.

Soit 7 ans de moins qu'Heero.

Cette différence d'âge qu'il jugea importante le rendit maussade.

Mais… étant un handicapé sentimental, il ne pensa pas au fait que ça avait peut-être un lien avec l'amour…

-Mais… Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à tout ça d'un coup ?

-J'ai… Rencontré un type qui m'a parlé de toi. Zechs quelque chose, il avait l'air de te connaître.

L'expression de Duo changea imperceptiblement.

Mais Heero le remarqua.

Le doux sourire avait failli laisser place à… Autre chose.

Mais quoi ?

-Il t'as dit… quoi ?

-Des trucs plutôt bizarres. Que vous étiez collègues avant. Il a dit qu'il me connaissait aussi et…

Et il avait dit que Duo était différent.

Mais ça, Heero ne se voyait pas vraiment le ressortir.

-C'est vrai que Zechs a bossé chez nous… Mais il a démissionné.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, il avait fait un truc qui été pas vraiment dans notre code de conduite, il a préféré partir.

-Et… C'était quoi ce truc ?

Duo le regarda dans les yeux, et Heero se sentit soudainement terriblement mal.

Est-ce que c'était de la peine ou de la souffrance qu'il lisait ?

Il n'aurait su le dire clairement.

-Il… Est tombé amoureux d'un de ceux qu'il aidait.

Et là Heero sembla comprendre quelque chose.

Duo ne pourrait pas l'aimer !

Il ne le pourrait pas alors que lui il l'aimait déjà !

Attendez…

Il l'aimait ?

Oui, Heero n'était pas un cas désespéré, il s'était finalement rendu compte d'une chose terriblement voyante !

Sauf qu'à présent… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien avec Duo.

Est-ce que son cœur était brisé ?

Non.

Non, car il ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte qu'il ne pourrait rien avec Duo.

-Je vais faire de la salade ok ?

Et sans même attendre la réponse, il prit une laitue qu'il commença à couper en tranche.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment interdit de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

-Hein ? Oh, c'est pas ça mais… Vous êtes souvent dans des situations délicates et en fait, c'est un peu profiter de votre fragilité. En gros, nos supérieurs sont vraiment pas pour.

Heero sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Une autre explication était là, mais Duo ne semblait pas vouloir la donner.

Laissant la salade, il se retourna pour prendre une pomme, il se mit à l'éplucher, tournant le dos à Heero.

-Zechs m'a dit autre chose.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as raconté d'autre ?

-Il m'a dit… Que tu étais différent.

Duo sembla sursauter violemment.

Et Heero distingua clairement le couteau qu'il utilisait.

Il le vit s'enfoncer dans l'un des doigts du jeune homme.

Il se releva rapidement, soudainement très inquiet.

-Duo est-ce que ça va ?

Ce dernier, visiblement très mal à l'aise, attrapa un torchon et entoura sa main avec.

-Montre moi, je vais te soigner.

-Non, c'est rien… Je vais m'en occuper, ça ne fait pas mal !

Attrapant la main de Duo, Heero retira le torchon.

…

Plus aucun des deux n'osa bouger.

Si Duo avait les yeux fixés sur le visage d'Heero, guettant ses réactions avec peur, honte… ?

Heero, lui, ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la main de Duo.

Le torchon n'était pas taché par le sang du jeune homme.

Et la main n'avait strictement aucune marque de coupure.

-J'ai… J'ai vu le couteau…

-Heero…

-Je l'ai vu ! Il t'a coupé !

-Attend, je peu t'expliquer !

Heero, presque totalement paniqué, s'éloigna du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas… Blessé ?

-Calme toi, je vais tout te dire… Je suis…

Mais le jeune homme fut coupé par la sonnette de l'entrée.

Heero, indiquant par signe à Duo qu'il devait l'attendre, se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir.

Un homme se tenait de profil.

Un jeune chinois habillé tout en blanc.

Ce dernier ne le regarda absolument pas, semblant ne même pas vouloir lui prêter attention.

Heero, passablement énervé d'être ainsi ignoré, et paniqué d'avoir une sorte de natté mutant dans sa cuisine, lança presque agressivement.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Le chinois sembla très légèrement surpris et se tourna vers Heero.

Le jeune homme ressentit un profond malaise lorsque les yeux noirs de l'inconnu se posèrent sur lui.

Mais l'autre soupira bruyamment et força le passage, entrant dans l'appartement.

-Hé mais…

-Maxwell !! Où tu es espèce d'imbécile congénital !

Heero ne se sentit même pas rassuré de savoir que le chinois connaissait Duo.

Quel genre de personne entrait de force dans les appartements des autres ?

Il se lança à la suite du jeune homme qui tentait déjà d'attraper Duo par le cou, ce dernier semblant éviter avec habitude les approches.

Heero finit par attraper Duo par le bras et le plaça derrière son dos, se mettant ainsi entre les deux garçons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ?

Fulminant, le chinois ne prêta pas attention à Heero et continua de s'adresser à Duo.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ! C'était mon dossier et en plus t'as déjà tout foiré !

-Ecoute Wu, je sais que c'était pas ce que je devais…

-Silence ! Je reprend les affaires en main, t'en as déjà assez fait !

-C'est trop tard maintenant ! L'heure est passée !

Cette phrase sembla atteindre bien plus que les autres Wufei.

-… Quoi ?

-C'était il y trois jours !

N'y tenant plus, Heero s'écria.

-Qu'est-ce qui était il y a trois jours !

Face au cri, Wufei prêta enfin une réelle attention à lui.

Mais…

D'après Heero, il aurait pu ne pas répondre à cette question.

-Ta mort.

* * *

A suivre…

Ah ah ! Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle là ! Alors, vos impressions ?? Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup à Fredjs, Hahn tah Yhel, Merikhemet, dixitlilith, Quitty-lolotte, Shini-cat, Fleur de lys elfique, Nass et ilham pour leurs reviews !!

Réponse review anonyme :

Quitty-lolotte: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Et la suite est juste en dessous de ces lignes !!

Note : Je suis vraiment très contente que le chapitre d'avant ai autant plu !! Moi qui me faisais du souci, je suis rassurée !

Alors en souhaitant qu'il plaise tout autant, voici le…

* * *

Chapitre 7

_Ta mort._

Heero Yuy était assis dans son canapé.

Et il avait tout simplement du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Entre son amour, et sa jalousie plus que grandissants…

Sa découverte de la « spécialité » de Duo…

Et maintenant un Chinois de mauvaise humeur qui force sa porte.

Mais c'était surtout ces deux petits mots qui attiraient en ce moment son attention.

_Ta mort._

-Heero… est-ce que ça va ?

C'était le natté.

Il s'était penché vers son ami, soucieux de sa santé mentale à l'instant même.

Mais… Heero était-il son ami ?

Parce que… Si sa mort était prévue (et ratée visiblement), quelqu'un devait donc vouloir le tuer !

C'était bien l'unique moyen logique de prévoir une mort.

Ça et la maladie.

Mais Heero n'était pas malade.

-Maxwell ! N'aggrave pas la situation et contente toi de laisser tomber cette affaire !

-Oh la ferme !

Tiens…

Heero n'avait jamais vu Duo s'énerver.

Pas avec lui en tout cas.

-Il est perdu, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est qu'il doit mourir !

-Mais il doit mourir !

-C'est toi qui le dit.

-C'est pas moi.

-Et puis d'abord, t'avais pas pris son dossier !

-J'allais pas m'y prendre une semaine à l'avance !

-Qui va à la chasse perd sa place !

-C'est pas un jeu mais un boulot Maxwell !

-T'avais qu'à pas faire grève alors !

-Le prix des yaourts à la cantine est beaucoup trop élevé et tu le sais !

-Ouais, et avant c'était les entrées !

-T'en as bien profité quand même !

-La ferme !

Heero s'était relevé d'un bond en hurlant ces mots.

Ces deux là devaient vraiment bien se connaître pour être aussi chiants en aussi peu de temps.

Mais là, Heero avait surtout besoin de comprendre.

Et il se fichait pas mal de leurs salades ! (En fait, c'était pas une histoire de salade mais de yaourts…)

-Je veux des explications !

Le chinois croisa les bras, fixant Duo l'air victorieux.

-Tu vois, si tu t'en étais pas mêlé tout aurait été plus simple…

Et alors qu'une nouvelle dispute allait (re)commencer entre les deux, Heero s'exclama.

-Et je les veux maintenant !

Si Duo regardait Heero, un peu surpris, le Chinois évitait soigneusement de le regarder.

-Je te laisse faire Maxwell.

-Ok…

Duo s'installa en face d'Heero et commença doucement.

-Bon, mais tu promets de ne pas me couper ?

-Oui…

-Alors voilà…

_Je travail pas vraiment dans une agence qui aide les gens comme toi. Même si je le fais souvent, ce n'est absolument pas mon rôle. Et d'ailleurs, y a des gens comme Wu ici présent qui m'en veulent pas mal et…_

**Maxwell !**

_Ouais ouais… alors en fait, on est ce que vous appelez des anges, des shinigamis ou je ne sais pas quoi encore. Entre nous, on s'appelle des faucheurs._

_On n'est pas vraiment humains. Plutôt entre la vie et la mort. Comment expliquer… Quand on est en vie, c'est comme si on jouait, et on gagne des points en fonction de nos actes. On peu aussi en perdre d'ailleurs. Et à force, on peu… monter de niveau. Je suis passé faucheur depuis environ 20 ans. C'est-à-dire qu'à ma mort bah… Je ne me suis pas réincarné en oubliant tout comme avant, je suis resté dans une enveloppe qui n'est pas totalement corporelle._

_Les humains ne peuvent pas nous voir normalement. Uniquement si on se montre à eux, comme je l'ai fait, ou si l'un d'entre nous donne le pouvoir à l'humain. Ça je l'ai fait pour toi, d'où le fait que tu puisses voir Fei._

_Notre rôle est tout de même différent pour chacun. En tant que faucheurs, nous devons accompagner les âmes. Faire en sorte qu'elles quittent bien cette terre dans l'attente de leur prochaine vie. Et même, parfois, mais très rarement, on accueil un faucheur débutant._

_Mais, ça fonctionne un peu comme un bureau tu vois. J'ai un bureau sur lequel des dossiers tombent, et je m'en occupe dans l'ordre. Et Wuwu fait pareil sauf quand il fait grève._

**Reste en aux faits Maxwell, il n'a pas besoin de ce genre de détails…**

_Enfin… Moi je dois m'occuper des suicides. En gros, j'arrive peu de temps avant et j'accompagne. Et Fei il s'occupe des accidents._

_Voilà en gros ce qu'on est ! Des accompagnateurs. Nos avantages, c'est que vu qu'on n'est pas vraiment vivants, on ne peu pas mourir, on ne peu pas souffrir… Mais nos inconvénients, c'est qu'on n'a pas non plus droit aux bons côtés de la vie humaine…_

Au moment où il avait dit cette phrase, Duo semblait rêveur.

Celui qu'Heero appelait maintenant Wu, Wuwu et Fei, intervint.

-Mais ce sale crétin prend d'autres dossiers, convainc ses âmes de pas faire de conneries, en gros, il ne respecte pas le contrat !

-Pas pour tous !

-Oh oui j'oubliais, tu ne sauve que ceux dont les visages te _rappellent quelque chose._ Tu penses que ta vie était liée à eux avant que tu ne deviennes un faucheur ! C'était déjà ton excuse pour cette 

Hilde au nom imprononçable et l'autre là, Quatre ! T'as même piqué Trowa à la rubrique meurtre. Ils ont sérieusement fait la gueule d'ailleurs.

-Je le sais bien Wu…

-Ecoute Maxwell, je sais déjà que l'heure est passée pour lui, mais il y en aura une autre d'ici peu. Et tu as intérêt à laisser faire le destin. Le supérieur est vraiment en colère et si celui là reste, tu perds tout ! Tu redescends à zéro compris !

Heero avait cessé de comprendre depuis un moment déjà.

Non, en fait, il avait compris pas mal de choses.

Duo était un faucheur.

Wu… aussi.

Et ils l'étaient devenus grâce à leurs vies d'avant.

En tout cas, le grand mystère de qu'y a-t-il après la mort était résolu pour lui.

Mais… Duo allait tout perdre.

S'il restait en vie.

C'était sympa ça, maintenant il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Youpi… (Tous en cœur !)

Et pourquoi ce Trowa, Quatre ou même Hilde resteraient en vie eux ?

Non, pensée égoïste quand tu nous tiens…

Les deux autres semblaient soudainement très occupés à se battre en duel de regard.

-Et aujourd'hui je te ramène à la maison.

-Pas question ! Je l'empêcherais de mourir ! Et je continuerais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

-Parce que tu crois le connaître ?

-J'en suis sûr ! Et toi aussi son visage doit t'être familier !

-Attendez tous les deux !

A nouveau, les deux… Anges se tournèrent vers Heero.

-Je vais mourir ?

-Bien sûr que oui/non.

Voilà qui était clair.

Il valait mieux rester avec Duo !

-Maxwell ! Si t'as envi de redevenir humain fait le tout seul ! Si je rate cette mission je le redeviens aussi.

-Alors en fait, c'est juste par profit égoïste que tu veux faire en sorte qu'il meurt !

-Non ! C'est son destin ! C'est ce qui est juste !

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Il change, et en bien, alors ils doivent lui laisser une autre chance !

-Sa mort n'a rien à voir avec ses actes ! Même les meilleurs meurent !

-Mais…

-C'est assez Maxwell !

Et le Chinois attrapa le poignet de Duo.

Heero se releva d'un bond près à défendre son ange de la mort rien qu'à lui.

-Et toi ne t'en mêle pas ! T'as vraiment envi qu'il reste en humain avec toi pendant à peine quelques jours, avant que tu te décides à accepter enfin ton destin ?

C'était la phrase à dire.

Heero était sans doute loin d'avoir tout compris sur ce qu'ils étaient.

Mais il devait y avoir des avantages.

Et à cause de lui, Duo risquait de tout perdre.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

-Heero ! Je vais rester t'en fait pas ! Et tu ne mourras pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas, tu vas récupérer ton gosse et ta vie !

Duo était arrivé, et l'avait aidé.

Sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'aider.

Lui et d'autres…

Il lui avait fait reprendre sa vie en main.

L'avait relevé du caniveau à plusieurs reprises…

Il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner en enfer aujourd'hui.

Il devait… mourir ?

Pour Duo il le ferait.

-C'est bon. Tu peux partir.

Et pour le laisser partir, il allait devoir lui faire mal.

Mais… Pouvait-il seulement avoir mal ?

-J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'avoir deux monstres chez moi, encore moins s'ils veulent me tuer.

Aucun des deux ne répondait.

Wufei n'était pas sûr, mais il croyait comprendre les intentions d'Heero.

Il ne se trompait pas.

Duo… Trop aveuglé par des sentiments qui le dépassaient, eut juste mal.

Ces mots semblèrent déchirer un cœur qui avait cessé de battre depuis 19 ans et 6 mois.

Et à par un « Mais… » il ne trouva rien à redire.

De toute façon, il n'en eut pas le temps.

Son ami le traînait déjà derrière lui pour sortir.

Duo se retourna, mais se laissa entraîner.

S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

Quand la porte se ferma, Heero se laissa enfin aller.

Il tomba à genoux.

Est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

Non.

Pourtant, il n'était pas loin.

Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur.

S'il était utile en mourant, alors il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux pas vrai ?

Ce qui le rendait réellement triste, c'était d'avoir blessé le seul être qui ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal.

Jamais fait de mal non plus d'ailleurs.

Oui, il s'en voulait.

Et il allait mourir sans pouvoir s'excuser…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, la sonnette de la porte retentie.

Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir, mais c'était peut-être Duo.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un faible espoir mais…

Non.

C'était l'autre blond.

Zechs…

* * *

A suivre…

C'est un chapitre très court je trouve, mais on approche de plus en plus du dénouement et il fallait vraiment que je coupe là.

Bon, alors bien sûr y a plus d'explications que d'actions et je ne suis pas super contente de moi…

Et vous en pensez quoi vous autres ?? Une chtite review ??


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Fredjs, ilham, Merikhemet et Nass pour leurs reviews !!

Note : Voici le dernier chapitre, suivi directement de l'épilogue ! Je ne ferais pas de commentaires avant la fin de ce dernier pour ne pas gâcher la fin de cette fic.

* * *

Chapitre 8

-Zechs…

Oui, Zechs.

Pas Duo revenu d'un endroit inconnu.

Pas Duo l'aillant choisi lui, à la place d'une vie d'ange.

Mais en même temps…

Comment en vouloir à Duo de choisir une vie immortelle à un amant condamné ?

Oui, Heero devait accepter le fait que Duo ne l'avait pas choisi sur ce coup là.

Peut-être pour sa prochaine vie ?

-Je vais pouvoir entrer ou tu vas rester toute la journée debout à ruminer ton triste destin ?

Heero sursauta, et s'écarta, laissant Zechs entrer chez lui.

De toute façon…

Il allait mourir dans peu de temps.

Alors il pouvait très bien parler avec Zechs.

D'ailleurs…

Avant de mourir, il voulait encore entendre la voix de son fils.

Juste une dernière fois.

Il se dirigeait vers le téléphone quand Zechs l'arrêta.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Parler à quelqu'un.

-Ton fils ?

Heero haussa un sourcil.

Zechs n'était plus un ange, mais il semblait avoir conservé leur instinct.

Et puis, Duo devait lui avoir parlé de Théo.

-Hn.

-Pour quoi faire ? Lui dire que tu l'aimes avant de mourir ? Que tu n'es pas tout à fait insensible à son existence ?

-Hn.

-C'est stupide. Tout ce que tu feras, c'est lui donner une raison de te regretter, de te pleurer et de refuser n'importe quel beau père. Seras-tu égoïste au point de laisser ton souvenir tourmenter ce gosse ? Ou le laisseras-tu tenter d'oublier l'alcoolique qu'était son bon à rien de père ? Entre regrets et indifférence, que veux-tu lui offrir ?

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Heero se sentait comme après une bonne gifle.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'appeler Théo.

De lui dire « Je t'aime » comme un père normal.

Il avait ignoré son gamin pendant longtemps.

Théo ne voulait plus rester avec lui.

En l'appelant, il lui donnerait le vain espoir de récupérer enfin son père, pour mieux le perdre juste après.

Pour masquer son malaise, Heero s'éloigna du téléphone et demanda presque hargneusement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là au juste ?

-Je suis là pour t'expliquer ce qu'il va vous arriver à toi et à Duo.

Heero ne répondit rien.

Il se contenta de s'assoir sur son canapé, invitant Zechs à se contenter de la chaise posée en face.

-Je peux au moins avoir quelque chose à boire ?

Face au regard plus que glacé du jeune homme, Zechs abandonna toute idée de rafraîchissement.

Il s'installa sur la chaise.

-Alors… Je commence par qui ?

-Lui.

-Il a été décidé qu'il redeviendrait humain. Je vais donc l'aider à s'installer dans sa toute nouvelle vie. Mais… Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, il a un excellent contact.

Le sourire que Zechs arborait faisait presque chaud au cœur.

Heero se serait sûrement sentit parfaitement heureux s'il avait ignoré qu'il ne partagerait jamais cette vie avec Duo.

-Et moi ?

-A 16h39 très exactement, tu vas traverser à un carrefour pour te rendre dans la boulangerie en face. Une voiture te renversera et tu décèderas à 16h51

Soit plus de dix minutes après l'impact…

-J'aurais… mal ?

-Non. Un autre faucheur sera là pour l'empêcher.

-Et si je n'y vais pas ?

-Dans ce cas, demain en sortant de ta douche tu vas glisser à…

-C'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée.

Ainsi, le destin était réellement en marche.

Heero allait mourir quoi qu'il arrive.

-Duo et moi… Nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble ?

-Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. Et sans doute pas dans la prochaine non plus. Mais vos âmes sont liées, Duo l'avait senti. Donc, il est certains qu'in jour vous serez réunis.

-Hn.

Presque mécaniquement, Heero regarda sa montre.

**16 heures**

Il avait encore du temps, mais si peu.

Et il avait peur.

Il se releva rapidement, il voulait sortir de son appartement.

Immédiatement.

Zechs ne bougea même pas et le laissa s'éloigner vers la porte.

Mais, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, Heero stoppa tout geste.

-Zechs…

-Moui ?

-Comment… Comment je devais mourir au début ?

-Tu te souviens le message de ta femme ?

-Hn…

-Aucun rapport.

Si Heero n'était pas déjà sûr de mourir d'ici peu, il se serait tiré une balle…

-En fait, tu devais vider ta réserve, prendre ta voiture pour aller te racheter à boire… Bref un bête accident de voiture dont tu aurais été toi-même responsable.

-Mais Duo avait déjà jeté ma réserve.

-Et tu avais déjà arrêté de boire le jour où l'accident devait avoir lieu.

-Merci…

Et sans plus attendre, Heero sortit.

Il n'entendit jamais la phrase que Zechs devait dire ce jour là.

-Tu parles, entre guerriers, faut parfois s'aider.

* * *

**16 heures 30**

Il était donc si pressé d'en finir ?

Avec ses neuf minutes d'avance…

Heero n'en menait pas large.

Surtout quand une voix connue se fit entendre.

-Mais c'est qu'il est trop con ma parole !

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner.

Il aurait reconnu Wufei entre mille.

Non, ce qui l'étonnait nettement plus, c'était que les gens se tournaient vers eux, surpris par l'éclat de voix du Chinois.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas censés l'entendre ou le voir.

A moins que…

-Alors, tu t'es fait virer ?

Ne s'étant toujours pas retourné, Heero ne put voir l'expression de Wufei se fermer.

-J'ai démissionné.

-Sans rire…

Le ton d'Heero était amer.

Il se fichait royalement de Wufei.

Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était que Duo lui avait été enlevé par lui.

Point final.

-Ils font une fixation sur ton cas. Pour les autres ils ont laissé tomber, mais toi tu vas un peu servir d'exemple. J'ai trouvé ça injuste.

-Fallait y penser avant.

**16 heures 34**

Bientôt ce sera…

La fin.

Heero devait bien avouer qu'il avait la trouille.

Et puis…

Il aurait voulu voir Duo une dernière fois avant leur séparation.

-Et Duo ? Il est où ?

-Chez toi. On s'est séparé pour être sûr de te trouver.

Il devait donc être avec Zechs.

Et Zechs lui avait promis de veiller sur le natté, il l'aiderait à se remettre.

A vivre normalement.

**16 heures 36**

-Bon, mais en tout cas tu n'as rien à faire ici. Alors tu viens avec moi et on rentre.

-Non.

La main de Wufei s'était posée sur son bras.

Il pouvait gagner une journée.

Deux en évitant la douche du lendemain.

Mais à un moment…

Tout s'arrêterait.

La vie, c'est un peu comme l'alcool finalement, même quand on sait qu'il faut s'arrêter, on s'arrange toujours pour en reprendre.

Heero avait réussi à arrêter l'un des deux.

L'autre ne lui résisterait pas beaucoup plus.

**16 heures 38**

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Dis pas de bêtises ! Tu tiens donc si peu à Duo pour refuser de te battre ?

Heero aurait pu démentir.

Expliquer ses raisons.

Il souhaitait arracher le sparadrap rapidement plutôt que de passer le reste de sa vie à tenter d'éviter de mourir, à combattre le destin.

Il ne voulait cette fuite perpétuelle ni pour lui, ni pour Duo.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer.

L'heure était là.

Il traversa.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Dernière tentative de Wufei pour le retenir.

Trop tard, la voiture était déjà là.

Heero eut le temps de la voir venir, il se sentit décoller au ralentit, mais la chute fut plus rude.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait alors, c'était sa montre.

Elle fonctionnait encore.

**16 heures 39**

Plus qu'à attendre la mort.

En tout cas, Zechs ne s'était pas trompé, Heero ne sentait strictement rien.

Il avait juste un peu froid.

Il entendait des cris autours.

D'après ce qu'il comprenait, le mec qui l'avait renversé s'était tiré.

Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas se pencha vers lui.

-Ça va aller mon vieux, vous en faîtes pas l'ambulance arrive.

Tout en parlant, l'homme avait retiré sa veste pour couvrir Heero qui tremblait presque de froid.

Et ce parfait inconnu lui prit même la main sans cesser de lui parler, de le rassurer.

Ce jeune homme toucha Heero comme bien peu de personnes avant…

**16 heures 45**

Le temps passait vite quand la mort était là.

Heero fermait déjà les yeux et il n'entendait plus grand-chose.

Il comprit juste que son ange gardien demandait où était cette foutue ambulance.

-Y a des embouteillages ! Elle va encore mettre un peu de temps.

Heero savait de toute façon qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant sa mort.

Soit, avant quelques minutes…

-Merde… Hé l'ami ! Faut pas dormir maintenant ! Le soleil est encore tellement haut dans le ciel. Et puis…

Le babillage incessant de l'inconnu ne le gênait pas.

C'était un bruit de fond plus agréable que les murmures de la foule massée tous autours.

Et puis, la chaleur de cette main était agréable.

Cet inconnu lui rappelait Duo.

**16 heures 47**

Heero regrettait pas mal de trucs qu'il avait fait.

Mais à la fin, il avait quand même redressé pas mal de tords !

Sa femme et son fils n'en sauraient rien…

Mais ça ne lui laissait pas un goût trop amer dans la bouche.

Ils pourraient tout deux passer à autre chose sans trop de mal.

Ce qu'il aurait voulu c'était…

L'embrasser.

Au moins une fois avant de partir.

**16 heures 49**

-Heero !

L'inconnu sembla s'éloigner, remplacé par un être aimé.

Par L'être aimé.

Heero fit un effort et rouvrit les yeux.

Les améthystes étaient sur le point de se transformer en lacs.

Il l'aurait peut-être… son baiser d'adieu.

-Pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi !!

**16 heures 50**

Parce que…

Si Heero en avait eu la force, il aurait tenté de l'expliquer, mais son regard quitta Duo pour se poser derrière lui.

Le natté sembla s'en rendre compte immédiatement.

-Ne le regarde pas Heero ! Ne le regarde pas !

Toute peur, toute appréhension, tous regrets s'étaient envolés.

Le garçon qui le regardait derrière était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Mais c'était surtout cette sérénité, et cet amour infini qui se dégageaient de lui, qui permettaient à Heero de se sentir aussi bien.

Heero n'entendait plus Duo que dans un bruit étouffé.

-Je t'en pris ! Reste encore un peu !

Avant de fermer les yeux, Heero eut le temps de refixer Duo et de lui sourire.

Il vit le jeune faucheur derrière l'homme qu'il aimait se relever et lui tendre la main.

Heero ferma les yeux et tendit la sienne.

**16 heures 51**

* * *

Les jours avaient passé.

Tous semblables aux yeux de Duo.

A l'enterrement de l'homme qu'il aimait, il y avait eu bien peu de monde.

Son ex-femme et son fils étaient là.

Ils l'avaient pleuré, mais ils se relèveraient.

Duo, lui, ne le voulait pas.

Plus rien n'avait de goûts ou d'intérêts.

Pourtant, quand Zechs le mena auprès de Quatre et Trowa, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir à leurs côtés.

Ils voulaient tous deux le sauver comme il les avait sauvé.

Trowa d'un drogué qui n'aurait trouvé sur son cadavre que 20 pauvres euros.

Quatre de lui-même et de sa solitude.

Il les avait réunis pour les sauver, eux, qui en temps normal ne se seraient même pas croisés…

Ainsi, s'il n'avait plus l'envie de vivre, il décida de rester pour eux.

Et les jours continuèrent à passer.

Et sans savoir trop comment ni pourquoi, un matin, Duo se sentit mieux.

Duo se sentit vivant.

Bien sûr, la peine ne s'effacerait jamais de son cœur.

Il est des blessures qui ne guérissent pas.

Mais avec le temps, on vit avec.

On accepte les souvenirs, bons et mauvais, qu'elles laissent.

On continu.

Car c'était ça, vivre en humain.

Et aujourd'hui, Duo était humain.

Aussi, il vivait.

* * *

A suivre…


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alors qu'il allait enfin lancer les missiles pour détruire son Gundam, une voix qu'il avait appris à connaître malgré lui se fit entendre.

-Heero c'est toi ?

Cette fille…

Réléna Darlian.

Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ?

Elle avait un radar ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper d'elle.

L'ennemi ne devait pas récupérer son appareil.

Il fallait le détruire.

-Non Heero, ne fais pas ça.

Elle approchait toujours comme si elle souhaitait réellement l'arrêter.

-Heero dis-moi, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Je veux savoir qui tu es. Tu es un pilote n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi Heero !

Cette fille était collante.

Et à la limite de la bêtise.

Elle devait pourtant savoir que s'il était un pilote, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer une fois découvert.

Et il allait le faire d'ailleurs !

Heero sortit son arme et la pointa droit sur Réléna.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

Enfin, elle commençait à avoir peur.

Trop tard…

-Dis au revoir, Réléna.

Et alors qu'il allait tirer…

Il fut touché par une autre balle tirée de derrière lui.

-Heero !

-Qui es-tu ?

Il ne s'intéressait plus à elle.

Le seul être qui attirait son regard était ce natté sorti de l'ombre.

-C'est évident pour tout le monde que tu es le méchant de l'histoire. Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?

S'il avait l'étrange impression de connaître le garçon en face de lui, Heero n'en laissa rien paraître et même…

Il bondit pour récupérer son arme, mais fut stoppé par un nouveau coup de feu.

Il n'avait que très rarement été touché, et pourtant face à cet inconnu…

Ce natté semblait avoir une grande prise sur lui pour pouvoir le blesser ainsi.

Heero ne se l'expliquait pas.

C'était comme si…

Ils avaient partagé quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'important.

Mais avant de se poser des questions sur ce natté, Heero avait une mission à accomplir.

S'il s'en sortait vivant alors peut-être…

Et alors qu'il bondissait pour envoyer les missiles, une pensée totalement incongrue lui traversa l'esprit.

« Cette fois je l'embrasserais… »

* * *

OWARI

Je tiens donc à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et aussi ceux qui m'ont encouragé par leurs reviews à continuer !

Merci à tous et à la prochaine !!


End file.
